Sage
'STUPID PLANTS.' Sage doesn't like plants. Appearance Look in the gallery or read this masterpiece below. Grey and blue electronic cat headphones, dark blue kinda short hair, electrically blue eyes, a jacket, non-poofy and made out of what seems to be silk but does not rip easily, no hood either, a blue shirt under that, blue leggings rolled up to just past her knees, knee-high socks, a blue fluffy cat tail (electronic, so yes, it moves with her emotions, which is why the headphones are there, but she wasn't born with it), and black sneakers streaked with blue. She also has a rock slime plort necklace around her neck. Yes, her favorite color is blue, why do you ask? Personality Probably better to describe with a bunch of quotes. 'Are you flipping crazy? That will kill us all!' - To an idiot friend suggesting they fight a demon by jumping off a cliff. 'This is the greatest plan~!' - To her friends while doing something incredibly stupid that she suggested. 'Hahahah, I told you we'd make it my way!' - To those same friends while succeeding killing the boss with the stupid plan and everyone making it out alive. 'Ooooh, loot! I hope it's not a plant again ;n;' - To her friends after the loot box appears, hoping it's not a plant because she hates using plants. Or plants being annoying. Or in general. This is why she does dungeons instead of mob killing on the surface. OH MY GOD IT'S BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-- oh you have to be joking.' - When a blue kitten turns out to be a boss monster. 'I hate you, and you, and you! Oh, and you, in the back corner, yes, I see you!' - Totally quipping at the monsters while being locked up. Much rage. Such Sage. 'D:' - Being shipped. She can respond in various forms, sometimes with D: like player chat, or "I'm going to kill something! Like that weird thing attacking-- holY HECK GET IT AWAY O-o" Backstory Sage is a monster killer in the dimension of Amarik (or "The Game's Counterpart" as referred to by those inside), which is basically a game-like universe and everything is amazing. Ten out of ten ratings on Amazon. --------------- With her new SOULBOUND items equipped and a legendary sword, she defeated the most boss monsters in the Amarik ever recorded, and was listed as the top player. However, some people decided to harrass the number one player, and she left to her mother's dimension -- basically Amarik, but a fantasy world, where she got those cool electronic cat ears and tail. She did some boss stuff and was listed as top player there as well, saving the world, yada yada. She left the legendary sword there. Soon, the people started asking for her help again. She came back to Amarik, and of course saved the day like a boss. However, she soon got tired of the player killers coming after her and made a wish at the mystical Window Washer. Yes, it's a Window Washer Well. There's a lot of alliteration there. Like Sage the Savior. Anyway, this wish created made a guide point on her player map (please note, it does not work in the Slime Rancher universe) and she followed it, trusting Amarik to give her a better life. Ehh, but it of course trolled her and caused killer rabbits that drop "Heavenly Fur" and "Rabbit Food" to follow her everywhere, creating create clothing for armour. However, halfway into the waves, a portal opened up beneath her and she fell, thinking this was on purpose. She landed in the Slime Rancher universe right next to Boomer. The killer rabbits died or escaped, and now she's stuck because the portal closed on her. That stray portal was from Kek. So yes, #BlameKek. [ Edit: The Boomer told in the backstory is not Jojo's Boomer, it is Squidy's Boomerang, who prefers to be called Boomer. This naming thing was an accident on Squidy's part. Also, Squidy, feel free to have a comment below this .3. ] Relations Boomerang Uh.... Killer Rabbits GO AWAY Rye Pretty :D Amarik's People o_o Terrai's People The fantasy world where her mother resides, she became a greater hero than Amarik because it's all about honor there and not the leaderboard. Kek so he's the reason sage is here and stuff and she blames him with >:D you gon die Abilities *'''Teleportation - Sage can teleport to anywhere in her line of sight or a place ingrained in her memory. This does not include off-world teleports. If it's in a person in any way, then she teleports above them. Same with objects. It's like respawning digitally, only, you know, not dying. She is extremely vunerable teleporting, and this takes three seconds on both ends. *'Checkpoint!' - Sage can teleport to the last teleport site she used. Same rules as above, but it doesn't need to be ingrained in her memory. *'Daggers of Conviction' - She can summon daggers of glowing dark blue energy that is connected to her soul. These disappear when knocked out or not needed anymore. **... Yes, I brought Undertale into this because I had to explain it somehow. Yes, she is an integrity soul, but it's considered CONVICTION due to how strong it is. Yes, I just made up stuff for Undertale. Yes, I still like the game. Yes, I went into first person there. No, her soul is not a heart shape. Those fake hearts have nothing on her cat shaped soul because, well, cats. *'Identify' - She can identify any object, including its name and description of powers and stuff like it's a video game, with exceptions. First of all, it must not be important to the roleplay. Second of all, she must have permission from the owner. Third of all, it must not be a plant. Weirdly enough, despite her name being Sage, she's terrible with plants. She can recognize sage, though. *'Random Physical Abilities' **'Ninja Run' - Okay, it's not a ninja thing, but anime running for five seconds five bursts in a row will get close to breaking the sound barrier. She can only do it five times, because six would completely obliterate the sound barrier and everyone's ears. **'Climbing '- Climbing has never been easier! Current Info Groups: alas she doesn't count as a cat-- I mean alas she hasn't really joined one yet Roleplays They Are Or Were In: alas she hasn't been used yet Kill/Deaths: alas nothing has happened yet 0/0 Trivia * Sage's favorite color is blue. * Her birthday is June 21st, 2417 clearly not 2417. * Probably one of the more balanced characters on this wikia. * And if you argue with me on that, I shall show you Glamour Bee , Calem , Kek , Squidy , Nine and Ninn before Second Chance was removed, Roska before Kek borrowed his powers in order to make a sock world, Techy , and all the other nonsensical things. * Oh, and Dancey . I mean, have you LOOKED at that power list? Sorry, Dance, but seriously! I am really glad you're okay with her dying all the time! ** She nerfed her it's ok now * I think I'm going to die from Lemmy coming at me to destroy me yo but that ain't my problem * Bee doesn't count because Bee is cool like that * And if you still disagree, well, you can't argue that she's one of MY more balanced characters. * flips table * * Believe it or not, Checkpoint and Teleportation are more balanced than your other characters, people. Nine can teleport anywhere regardless, though he's terrible at it. Kek just opens up very precise portals. However, Sage's is handicapped! * Someone get the poor girl a handicap spot in the teleport lot * I know, I know, I'm working on all those other characters. * They're being annoying and screaming at me, but all I want is Sage right now. * ghosts prob hate sage * she lights herself on fire and den it wards off ghosties * no? * the joke isn't obvious? * okay. * sage x calem no ** sage the plant x rye the bread ** or sage the plant x rye the plant ** it's like ** wheat ** but rye ** with sage * Apparently, the name Amarik means "success" or something. I just thought I made that up. * believe it or not sage's name was chosen because mage and all of those other great rhymes * Sage and rage rhyme. COINCIDENCE?????? ** yes it is :3 * Q/A: ** Q ~ Does Sage have a tail? ** A ~ Yes. ** Q ~ Does Sage like cats? ** A ~ Yes. ** Q ~ Does Sage know what sage looks like? ** A ~ ...yes but that's like the only plant she knows lol Gallery i would put stuff here but I need to save the page first am sorri for delai Category:Female Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages